Lightning
by hahalolsmileyface
Summary: The rain soothed her. The thunder calmed her. But she always loved lightning the best. Perhaps, that's the reason why she caught the attention of none other than the Lightning God. 100 word drabbles? Sasu/saku rated m just in case
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: _Sakura_

Maybe it was a _little_ strange to love something that others most often feared.

It was her favorite form of nature. To her, it was a gift. Every time a storm brewed, she'd sit on her bed and lean her forehead against the window in bright anticipation. She loved the unpredictable streaks that brushed across the sky, how quickly it disappeared as if symbolizing the fleeting moments of time.

The rain soothed her. The thunder calmed her. But she always loved lightning the best.

Perhaps, that's the reason why she caught the attention of none other than the Lightning God.

* * *

A/N: ive been a bit MIA because im stuck with a nasty writer's block that just wont budge :( it might come to the point where i might have to delete my incomplete stories and redo them. Im not quite sure yet.

so i missed writing. But i cant do anything long term right now. So im doing 100 word chapters and just uploading them, alternating between sakura and sasuke's pov. :) i got this inspiration from Nimbafuu's oneshot "God of Lightning". You should really check it out. It's awesome.

so yeah, enjoy!

until next time :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: _Sasuke_

He never realized the pleasure it brought him to see the look of delight on her face during the times he ushered in a few bouts of lightning with the storms that were due in her area.

He never realized it, that is, until someone pointed it out.

Naturally, he denied it.

The Sun God had always been a painful idiot and sadly, that was never gonna change. He didn't understand why it bothered him so when his obnoxiously bright friend had pointed it out.

In the end though, his continuous denial only drudged up the truth: he was enraptured.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: _Sakura_

Lately, she realized that storms have been passing directly over her rural town more often that week than in the past year or so. She didn't quite mind of course. It gave her more chances to glimpse the frightening beauty of a lightning filled sky.

A few times, if she looked really closely, she swore she could almost see an outline of a person. A shadow behind the clouds that was illuminated only when lightning flashed. But in the next moment it was gone and she'd be left to rub her eyes and shake her head in odd confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: _Sasuke_

She'd unknowingly piqued his interest. At first, it was her strange physical features. Even among humans, he was sure that having... distastefully pink hair was quite the rarity. Her viridian hues often glowed almost unnaturally bright during the flashes he let loose and every now and then, he'd be so mesmerized that his being would slip from the realm of gods to the human dimension.

She reminded him of a tree he'd glimpsed throughout his years of eternity. A cherry blossom tree, he recalled.

And as he further observed the silly mortal, her garishly pink hair didn't seem so bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: _Sakura_

She fell back into her bed, sleep tugging at her heavy eyelids.

She bit her lip and sat up once more before looking up at the crystal clear skies, the twinkling stars greeting her for the first time in days.

"If there's a god out there... and you're listening to little ol' me," she chuckled a bit, feeling odd at talking aloud to virtually no one in particular. "then I think I should thank you for the storms you've sent me." A soft smile unknowingly tugged at her lips. "The lightning's especially beautiful."

Little did she know, a god listened.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: _Sasuke_

He heard what she said that night while he'd watched over her sleeping form just outside her window. He'd heard her somewhat prayer and he didn't understand the immediate wave of elation that washed over him. Many people hid in fear of the lightning that came with the thunderous storms but there were still a select few who appreciated his work.

So why should this mortal be any different?

He stared stoically at the palm of his hand, where a static of electricity crackled to life. It licked at his skin, eager to do his bidding.

Why was she different?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: _Sakura_

She coughed.

Sniffling softly, she snuggled into her blankets and blew gently at the steaming cup of herbal tea she held in her hands.

It seemed she was catching a cold.

 _Knock, knock._

Frowning slightly, she gently flipped the blanket back and made her way to the front door. Strange... no one should be coming over today.

"Who is it?" she called but no answer came.

With only a moment of hesitation, she carefully opened the door and blinked at the empty spot before her. She looked left, then right, then tilted her head in thought.

No one was there.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: _Sasuke_

He decided she was annoying. Everything about her was, from her cheerful exuberance to her quick temper.

Her habits annoyed him.

Her voice annoyed him.

Her _existence_ annoyed him.

 _"But if you can list all the things about her that annoy you, doesn't that mean you've been observing her? So by technicality, you're interested in her."_

He clicked his teeth in annoyance. That damn dobe Naruto. The Sun God didn't know when to butt out.

Before he could stop himself, he gave two sturdy knocks upon the mortal's door. Cursing at himself, he vanished before the door opened.

 _How annoying_.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: _Sakura_

"It's been raining a lot hasn't it?"

She hummed in response to her friend's question. "Very stormy." she replied fondly.

Ino looked out the window to the gray clouds above. "Haven't seen the sun in forever."

Suddenly, Sakura was hit by a wrack of harsh coughs and Ino, in her concern, rounded the table to soothe her friend. "You're still sick? Maybe you should see a doctor." she suggested but Sakura only waved it off.

"I'm studying to be one. I'm as good a doctor as I'm gonna get out here." she pointed out and sipped the honey-lemon tea.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: _Sasuke_

"You're gonna flood the town if you keep it up, teme. Then Kakashi's really gonna follow through on his threats."

"Hn." Sasuke leaned back in his seat noncommittally, deciding to turn his attention to the human that bustled about the house.

Naruto huffed. "The Thunder God's only gonna listen to you for so long."

Sakura passed by the both of them and he vaguely mused how she would react were they both to manifest themselves in the human world.

He almost laughed to himself, instead settling for a quirk of a smile. Shocked, he supposed.

The Sun God stared, dumbfounded.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: _Sakura_

She'd been feeling much better these past few days and the storms have been lessening as well. _Guess I don't have to worry about drowning_ , she thought to herself jokingly. Though if she were to be honest with herself, as long as the lightning was there, she didn't think she'd really quite mind.

"Well, time to study!" she exclaimed happily and tied her long pink strands into a messy bun. A stray lock fell in front of her and before she could do anything, a breeze tucked it neatly behind her ear. She froze.

Her doors and windows were closed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: _Sasuke_

He refrained from brushing the length of her cheek again. Her eyes were already darting around in suspicion. There was no need to encourage that behavior.

But it was hard to ignore the impulse. To feel the soft skin beneath his touch. He could've sworn his lightning crackled in pleasure. He fisted his hand and leaned against the wall, watching her tense form slowly relax into the rhythm of studying.

He could feel his spirit inching ever so slowly towards hers but he reigned it in.

It was an invasive thing and he didn't want to violate her like that.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: _Sakura_

She dreamed.

Each night of many things for sure, all with a different story with a different perspective with many different settings and people. But each dream had the same constant.

 _He_ was there.

A man of cold beauty, covered from head to toe with rivulets of vibrating electricity. He never said a word to her, seeming content with just watching. She tried to talk to him, but he only stared.

In time, within the span of a few weeks, she went from labeling it as a strange occurrence to looking forward to sharing comfortable silence with her quiet companion.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: _Sasuke_

There was a plane of existence where all eras, times, places, and dimensions had in common. The Gods called it Gensō.

Humans called it dreams.

It was in this place he reached out to her; listened to her talk and mentally bookmark her nervous tics and bad habits. He could listen to her talk forever.

... He wished he could listen to her talk forever. But as it was, a mere mortal couldn't withstand the test of time.

And so he dutifully listened to her talk, painting an everlasting picture in his mind, a cinema for his thoughts alone.

 _Tick, tock_.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: _Sakura_

"You don't have long."

She blinked slowly, her hazy gaze refocusing on the man before her. "But," she cleared her throat softly. "But there's treatment. There's... there's a chance." Her voice cracked at that last word, knowing just as well as the doctor who diagnosed her that it was a one in a million.

"It's terminal," he said apologetically. "I'm... sorry."

"I was gonna be a doctor." she whispered. She closed her eyes, a tear spilling onto her left cheek.

How ironic it was that she'd be taken by the very disease that she'd dreamt as a child of conquering.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: _Sasuke_

She was different today. He saw the way she went through the motions of her day so... robotically. She looked more than someone who was lost in thought. She looked... lifeless. Defeated.

And he hated it so much, it surprised him.

Something had happened to take away her spark and by the end of the day, he was fidgety and irritable — two things that were rarely ever seen from the stoic beauty. When she lay down to go sleep, he almost sighed with relief. Whether or not she wanted him to know, he was gonna find out what had happened.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: _Sakura_

"Something's wrong."

She looked at him in surprise, almost awed by the sound of his voice. It'd been the first time he'd ever talked to her.

His voice was deep, concise, arrogantly confident and firm.

"Sakura," he prodded, letting a tinge of annoyance seep into her name.

"Oh!" she exclaimed and shook her head, tracing an imaginary pattern atop the ocean of water they were on. "Sorry, it's just..." she peeked at him from under her lashes. "You have a lovely voice."

She smiled brightly at him before getting up and mingling with the joyous children that inhabited her dream.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: _Sasuke_

 _You have a lovely voice._

He blinked at her retreating figure, vaguely noting that she'd hedged his question. Purposefully? He wasn't quite sure. But at the moment, while her laugh run gaily in the air, he couldn't quite bring himself to... care.

He wanted to see her smile again. And not just any smile. He yearned for the genuinely pleased twinkle in her eye, the slight dips in her cheeks when her smile stretched widely, the slight glow it brought all aimed — and reserved — for him.

It took his breath away, that smile... and he solemnly vowed to protect it.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: _Sakura_

She cocked her head, picking a beautifully colored flower from the clouds. "I don't know your name." she stated with dawning realization.

She heard a click and she turned to see that he was grinding his teeth together. "Stop changing the subject. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

She walked up to him, careful to avoid the eager licks of electricity that adorned his skin.

"It won't hurt you." he frowned and she drew back his wild raven hair and tucked the vibrant floret behind his ear.

She giggled at the look on his face and responded, "I know."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: _Sasuke_

"Sasuke," he blurted out.

He stared down at her curiously shining hues, unable to look away from the compelling viridian colors.

"My name." he clarified absently. "It's Sasuke."

She ducked her head, trying futilely to hide the elated smile that he saw anyways. She was about to pull away when he gently grasped her wrist and hugged her close, giving her his most stern look.

"Now, you blasted mortal, I've given you my name. Tell me why I feel this," he paused, nearly scowling distastefully. "overwhelming depression that roils from you in waves."

She frowned. "That's my business, isn't it?"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: _Sakura_

"Besides, why are you so curious? You're only a dream; a figment of my imagination. In any case, shouldn't you already know what's wrong with me?" she asked bitterly.

He stepped forward to gather her back in his arms but she equated that distance with another step back. She saw him run a hand through his hair, frustratedly. "Why do you rile me up like this?" he asked but she didn't answer, figuring the question was meant to be a rhetorical one for him.

Without warning, she felt the pull of her consciousness, and in moments, she was regretfully awake.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: _Sasuke_

She disappeared. As if she were fine mist blown away by the wind.

He blew out a frustrated breath before taking another step forward. He was immediately engulfed with a floating sensation before the gravity of Earth weighed him down once more.

It was dark. The sun was still trying to peek over the horizon as if too shy to greet the land. He stood there, at the door of her house, hand raised to angrily knock so that he could demand answers she had yet to give him.

... But he waited.

And waited.

And hesitantly waited.

Why'd he care?


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: _Sakura_

She felt dizzy.

Unbelievably so.

 _Maybe if I sit down_...

Suddenly, the world tilted sideways and in her haste to keep herself upright, she tripped on the leg of her chair and...

And...?

She was caught.

Her eyes were squeezed shut, her heart thudding in wild anticipation while adrenaline surged chaotically through her veins.

The chest she was against felt warm... strong... _safe_. The arms that wrapped around her made her feel secure in a way she hadn't felt before and she reveled in it.

 _Thump..._

 _Thump..._

 _Thump..._

Was that her heart or his? Why was it beating so fast?


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Sasuke

He set her down on one of her chairs.

"Not yet." he found himself saying as he watched her eyes flutter. She frowned in confusion, not quite sure what he meant. Her eyes opened and she only got a glimpse of wild raven hair before his hand clamped down on her eyes.

"Not yet." he whispered.

Her skin felt soft under his fingertips and when she nodded her understanding, he hesitantly let his hand fall away.

"Who are you?" she asked softly.

He couldn't help the smile that crept upon his face.

He leaned in, lips brushing her ear.

"Yours."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: _Sakura_

Her eyes shot open at the admission but there was nobody there.

Which was impossible.

Because nobody could ever be that fast in a disappearing act.

Her hand reached up to trace the lingering tingle his breath had traced on the shell of her ear, her fingertips gently tracing the outline of her jaw.

A strange man infiltrated her home, held her, and technically told her not to look at him as he admitted to some sort of attraction to her.

She should've been scared... even angry, perhaps, but all she could think was... this stranger sounded all too familiar.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: _Sasuke_

" _Yours_?" he muttered to himself in disbelief, pacing along a space in the sky.

He was normally more reserved, much more stoic and calm but in light of this... recent development, he couldn't help the agitation he felt at revealing himself to her.

 _Well, not quite_ , he thought to himself. She still hadn't _seen_ him in Earth's dimension yet.

"Che."

All this pacing and overthinking was hurting his head. He stared at the rural town that Sakura lived in.

Maybe he could coax the Thunder God to usher in another storm in her area.

'How troublesome,' he knew he'd say.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: _Sakura_

Another storm.

Fresh lightning.

And as she was just ready to settle into her spot by the window to witness the beauty of one of Mother Nature's children, she felt a slight tremble rock her house.

Pausing momentarily, she frowned and got out of bed, cautiously looking around.

Earthquake?

Shrugging after a long moment, she settled into her bed and sighed.

A zigzag of sizzling energy crossed the sky and she couldn't help but passionately believe that this was the very definition of beauty.

As if a finger trailed its spindly point down her spine, she shivered and looked around.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: _Sasuke_

 _Bliss_.

That's the only word that could truly define the expression on her face.

It pleased him immensely because his purpose for living not only stirred her happiness, it was quite obvious to see that it left her feeling... content.

Serene.

Nirvana.

Sasuke couldn't help the small shiver of delight at the soft sigh he elicited from her. He was enthralled in the electric patterns reflected on her expressive green orbs and he didn't think he'd ever seen any mortal come alive like the one he paid keen attention to.

And as each second passed, his desire to mesh their thoughts - their very souls - dangerously increased.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: _Sakura_

She realized, in her dreams, that the man she conjured from her imagination every time she slept was an enigma.

He never seemed compelled to communicate, yet his touches spoke volumes louder than a simple word could. He didn't seem particularly interested in the stability of her emotions but she eventually took note of the fact that he would go through great pains on his part to ensure a smile on her face by the time she woke up.

He always _looked_ as if he could hardly bother with her and yet she knew he... cared.

And it touched her.


End file.
